1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character information processor having a function of directly inputting a character to be inputted. The present invention is applicable to, for example, a tape printing apparatus adapted to print arbitrary character information on a tape.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A tape printing apparatus, which is one of character printing apparatuses, is designed to facilitate preparation of a label originated by the user which is to be attached on a spine cover of a file or the like.
A conventional tape printing apparatus has a key which is provided on an operation panel and adapted to input characters so that a desired character string can be previously inputted by operating the key.
Also, the conventional tape printing apparatus has a tape feeding mechanism by which a tape can be fed and discharged through a tape discharging outlet.
Further, the conventional tape printing apparatus has a printing mechanism, including a thermal head, and a tape cutting mechanism provided in this order on the path for allowing the tape to be fed.
In the tape printing apparatus, when a print instruction key is operated, control means controls the tape feeding mechanism to feed the tape at a predetermined speed, and controls the tape printing mechanism to print the previously inputted character string on the tape thus fed.
Also, when printing of the character string is completed, the control means further controls the tape feeding mechanism to vacantly feed the tape (i.e., to feed the tape without performing printing on the tape) until a portion of the tape on which printing is completed is entirely positioned outside the tape printing apparatus, then causes the feeding of the tape to be stopped.
After the feeding of the tape is stopped, the tape portion on which the character string is printed is cut off by the tape cutting mechanism which is driven by the user or driven automatically.
Thus, a label originated by the user having thereon a desired character string can be obtained.
Meanwhile, in the tape printing apparatus, when a kanji is included in the label to be prepared, it is con that the reading of the kanji is inputted in the form of hiraganas and then the inputted hiraganas are converted into a kanji. Kanjis and hiraganas are letters which are used in the Japanese language system. Kanjis are ideograms while hiraganas are phonograms. The reading of a kanji can be expressed by means of hiraganas.
If the user cannot input a desired kanji into the apparatus when he does not know the reading of the kanji, the apparatus is inconvenient to the user.
Under the circumstances, it is common that the apparatuses are equipped with a function by which the user can directly input a desired kanji simply by designating a kanji code allocated to the desired kanji. When the user intends to input a kanji xe2x80x9cxe2x80x9d, he can accomplish his intention by inputting a Kuten code xe2x80x9c2033xe2x80x9d serving as the kanji code.
Thus, the function of inputting a kanji by using a kanji code is a very useful when inputting a kanji whose reading is unknown. At present, there coexist many kinds of code systems which offer such kanji codes, including a Kuten code system, a JIS code system, and a Shift JIS code system.
Under the above circumstances, it may happen that the code system to which the user is accustomed does not coincide with the code system which the tape printing apparatus has. In such a case, if he inputs a code under the code system to which he is accustomed, the kanji eventually displayed on the screen may be different from the kanji which the user intends to obtain. In such a case, the user must consult the operation manual of the tape printing apparatus to find out a code allocated to the kanji which the user intends to obtain, and then newly input a correct code.
However, the user who is accustomed to a code system different from that provided in the apparatus may regard such operations as a burdensome and inefficient procedure, so that the user may feel that the usability of the tape printing apparatus is poor.
Further, when the user is not accustomed to handling such operation manuals, it is very difficult for him even to reliably perform such a procedure. If he fails to obtain the desired kanji through conversion of input code, he will be liable to have difficulty in performing the subsequent operations.
The present invention is accomplished in view of the above-mentioned problems. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a character information processor in which any user can input characters by using a code system to which he is accustomed.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a character information processor having a function by which the user can obtain a character to be inputted by inputting a code corresponding to the character, the character information processor including: (1) code input means through which the code is inputted; (2) a plurality of code-character conversion tables which are associated with different code systems and each of which contains relationships between codes and their corresponding characters under the code system; (3) eligible character retrieving means for retrieving each of the plurality of code-character conversion tables to find out a character corresponding to the code inputted through the code input means so as to output the character thus found as an eligible character with respect to each of the plurality of code-character conversion tables; (4) display means for displaying, on a display screen, one or more eligible characters supplied from the eligible character retrieving means; and (5) selecting means for selecting one character as a desired character out of the one or more eligible characters thus displayed.
It is preferred that the plurality of code-character conversion tables include: (1) a first table which contains relationships between all the codes and their corresponding characters under a first code system; and (2) a second table which converts only specific codes under a second code system to related codes under the first code system, the specific codes under the second code system being different from the identical codes under the first code system in the relationship between a code and a character.
It is preferred that, if a plurality of eligible characters are obtained, the display means displays the plurality of eligible characters on the same screen.
In the character information processor according to the present invention, when a code is inputted by means of the code inputting means, the eligible character retrieving means retrieves each of the plurality of code-character conversion tables which are associated with different code systems and each of which contains relationships between codes and their corresponding characters under the code system, to find out a character corresponding to the code inputted through the code input means so as to output the character thus found as an eligible character with respect to each of the plurality of code-character conversion tables. As a result, display means displays, on a display screen, one or more eligible characters supplied from the eligible character retrieving means, and the selecting means selects one character as a desired character out of the one or more eligible characters thus displayed.
Owing to this configuration, since the user can have one or more eligible kanjis including the kanji which intends to obtain only by inputting a code on the code system to which he is accustomed, he can complete the converting operation only by selecting one which he intends to obtain out of these displayed eligible kanjis.
It is preferred that the plurality of code-character conversion tables include: (1) a first table which contains relationships between all the codes and their corresponding characters under a first code system; and (2) a second table which converts only specific codes under a second code system to related codes under the first code system, the specific codes under the second code system being different from the identical codes under the first code system in the relationship between a code and a character. The reason for this is that the amount of memory needed for storing the table can be reduced.
Further, it is preferred that when there are a plurality of eligible characters, the plurality of eligible characters are displayed on the same screen. The reason for this is that, when the user selects a character which the user intends to obtain out of the eligible characters, the user can omit such a procedure as selecting a suitable screen.